Current gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack machines and video keno machines, have bonus schemes wherein players are able to receive various awards associated with various events in a bonus game. For example, a player may receive a relatively high bonus value for selecting a certain symbol and a relatively low bonus value for selecting another symbol. The gaming device processor generates the outcomes for the player, such as bonus value outcomes and game termination outcomes
There are no known gaming devices which include a bonus scheme having a plurality of selection groups with win-group outcomes which provide a player with a plurality of bonus values in a group after a player selects a predetermined symbol in that group, which enables a player to only select one symbol in each group, which includes terminators in one or more of the groups, and wherein the player advances from group to group to gain bonus values and obtain an additional or supplemental award for advancing through each group without selecting a terminator. To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices having new bonus schemes.